Prior art computer drawing methods handle the projection of three dimensional shapes onto two dimensional projection planes by forming fixed resolution images of the projection. If the resultant image is scaled to a larger size, the fixed resolution of the image results in a grainy appearance. If the scene to be depicted contains both three-dimensional shapes as well as two-dimensional shapes, the three-dimensional shape must be projected onto a projection plane from the vantage point of a viewer of the scene. The projection of the three-dimensional shape and the two-dimensional shapes must be shown properly overlapped. Once again, the prior art computer drawing methods form a fixed image of the overlapped shapes on the projection plane. If the scene is changed by moving the three-dimensional shape or by moving the vantage point, there is no information in the fixed image to reconstruct the projection of the scene on the projection plane and maintain a proper overlapped appearance of the shapes.